Disaster Wedding
by 1SassyGirl
Summary: Bella is an aspiring wedding planner who just got the biggest wedding of the season. Edward is doing what he thinks is honorable. Will the truth stay hidden or will this be the Disaster Wedding of the season?
1. In the Begining

Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. Don't copy without my consent, steeling isn't nice.

Disaster Wedding

*~B~*

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Became my mantra as i looked everywhere in my apartment for my heels. I found one by the door and another under the couch. "That must have been what I tripped on last night." I thought as I slipped it on and ran out the door and on to work. I arrived later than usual which was fine since I am usually there twenty minutes early, and was greeted by Angela my assistant. She handed me my morning coffee and any messages for the day.

I work for a wedding design company named Simply Couture. The Company is owned by the rich and famous wedding dress designer Aro Volturi. It is a well known fact that his niece Jane Volturi was hoping that her uncle would give her run of the business this coming year. The rest of us were praying that a taxi driver would hit her on her way to work instead. I have worked for Aro since I was in college at UW. He took a liking to me and gave me a job answering the phones, it evolved over the years and after graduation he kept me full time. I guess it was a good thing that I doubled my major in design and English. Jane and I are the top planners so the position will be between her and I. I am hoping to get that one perfect client to put me over the edge this year, but it is hard sometimes seeing as how Jane carries the family name so she has gotten bigger clientele than I had.

My mom and dad, Rene and Charlie, had gotten divorced when i was three years old. I lived with my mom in Phoenix, AZ and spent my summers in Forks with my dad. It was boring in the town of forks, till the summer when I was seven, the Masen's moved into town. Edward Masen Sr. worked in the town of Port Angles and owned the bank branch M&C and trust. Edward Sr and Elizabeth Masen had a son named Edward Jr., who was a year older than I. We got along well so much so he was my first kiss. I started to enjoy my summers in Forks a lot more after Edward moved to town. when Edward was Eleven his parents were killed in a car accident. Edward had spent the day with me playing at my house while charlie watched us and his parents went out for their anniversary. Edward was sent to live with his Aunt in Chicago. I never heard from him again. That was the last summer I spent with Charlie till my senior year when Renee married Phil and I decided to give them some time alone. It was no big deal since I missed Charlie and only had my senior year left and I wanted to go to UW.

There was a knock at my door that brought me out of my musings. "Come in." I yelled and Angela came into my office with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen. "What has you so happy this morning Ange?" I asked "Guess who's not here today?"she asked practically jumping up and down. I didn't even get the chance to say anything before Ange said "Jane!" and we both started to laugh. Ange then told me her real reason for being so happy. "Aro called and said that Jane got the Flu and she would be out all week. He also assigned you with her new client, and you will never guess who. The Denali Wedding." she practically screamed. I was speechless. Donald Denali was a well known senator. He has a daughter, Tanya, she went to UW the same years as I did.

"Ange that is great!" I said "This could be the chance I need to get the partnership." I smiled in satisfaction. "You have a meeting with the bride at one tomorrow" she informed me. We then discussed any other weddings coming soon and meetings for that day.

I worked steadily the rest of the day finding no time to eat lunch, so by the time I left the office at five I was starving. I was headed across the street from work when I fell face first into the street. My shoe had gotten caught in the manhole cover. As I was trying to pull it out a car was coming straight for me. Assuming they had seen me I made no move. Then someone pushed me out of the way and I fell into the curb hitting my head. Green that was the last thing I remember before giving way to the darkness.

AN: I need a beta. Please let me know if anyone is interested.


	2. Surprises Come In Many Packages

SM owns not me! I still have no beta so plz ignore any errors.

Chapter 2: Surprises Come in Many Packages

*~B~*

I awoke to an annoying beeping sound and a blinding light. I then felt like i had been beaten with a baseball bat and my head began to ache. I then realised where I was, but I didn't remember how I got there. Then someone cleared their throat loudly and I nearly fell off the bed. Standing before me was the last person I ever thought I would ever see again. Edward fucking Cullen.

"Hello, Bella." He said with a hint of awe and wonder in his voice. He seemed to be as awestruck as I was. He had changed greatly since the last time I had seen him. Gone was the young boy, the freckles, and the voice of and innocent preteen. Here stood and Edward that was tall, lithe, beautiful, and had the voice of an angel. "Wow I must have hit my head harder than I thought." I muttered to myself or so I thought. Then Edward began to chuckle. "Still the same Bella after all these years I see." Edward said wearing his trademark smirk. I wanted to say "Still as gorgeous as ever?" but I bit my lip instead.

That smirk brought back memories of our mischievous days when we would reek havoc on our parents and try to get away with it.

Suddenly a nurse came in and announced "Dr. Cullen you are needed in exam room five Paul Greene has a nosebleed and he won't let anyone touch it but you." Edward said he would be back as soon as possible. As he left I began to contemplate how I got here. I remember my shoe getting stuck and the car and a startling green color. It was his eyes. Just when I thought my luck was failing me it brought Edward back into my life. I wonder if he is married?

I haven't had much luck in the dating scene. I was always more interested in my studies instead of boys. I was the level headed one in my family. My mother always told me I was thirteen going on thirty. Even in college I never went out much. Alice, my best friend and roommate, always had to threaten me to make me go out with them. Which is her fault I was late this morning and and didn't know where my shoes were from last night. It's not that I don't enjoy a good relaxing drink, I just prefer to do it with a good book and good food at home. I also am the worst dancer known to man. Alice Brandon has been my best friend and partner in crime since my senior year in high school, and even then she would dress us to the nines and make me go out with her. Thinking of Alice, I should call her, she is probably worried.

Just as I was reaching for my purse Edward sauntered back into the room. "Bella, I can't believe it is really you!" He exclaimed "I thought I would never see you again." I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "So Cullen is your last name now?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Yea Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was thirteen. I thought it would bring up less questions as to why I had a different last name then Emmett. "Esme and Carlisle are a second set of parents. I have been blessed enough to have two great sets." Edward said as he checked my head. "Are you feeling better? You don't have a concussion and your vitals are good." I nodded my head as my stomach loudly let its presence be known. He chuckled and asked "Would you like to get something to eat and catch up? I know this great diner near where you fell." I looked up from under my lashes at his emerald colored eyes. I was lost in them, till I heard him clear his throat and laughed while shaking my head yes. "Are You sure everything was fine?" Then we both began to laugh. It felt like old times.

I gathered my things and put my shoes on and Edward left to go to his office. Edward works at the clinic during the day but he stayed with me till I woke up. If I thought he looked good before I must have been blind because the man standing in front of me with his tousled bronze hair and sexy smile had to be a reincarnate Greek god. Edward helped me into my coat and we were off to the diner.

We had an excellent time getting reacquainted, and I knew I could not let this be the last time that we went out and hopefully the next time would actually be a date. Edward walked me home and we exchanged phone numbers and promises to call each other soon. Then he left me to enter my apartment alone.

I entered a dark, quiet apartment expecting to take a relaxing shower and climb into bed to a fitful sleep, but it seems that wouldn't be the case when suddenly a lamp flicked on near the couch and little Alice Brandon was sitting there with a fierce expression on her face. "Isabella Marie where have you been? Do you know what time it is? I was worried sick!" Alice yelled. I had never been so scared of my short, raven haired friend as I was at this moment and yet I still could not be bothered enough to wipe the smile from my face. "Well that look tells me you have plenty to tell me about today. Sitting down on the couch I began to tell Alice about my day and night. She was just as excited as I was about the job and Dr. Sex Hair. We both said our good nights and I laid in bed and had dreams about green eyed doctors and weddings.

The next day I awoke well rested and on time. Ange helped me get things together and I went out to get us lunch before my one o'clock meeting with Tanya. We ate in the break room, enjoying our Jane free day as much as possible. Ange ate and went back to her office to call her boyfriend Ben. I lost track and realised it was twelve forty when I got back to my office. Angela said Tanya was here early so she let her in my office to wait. What she did not tell me was who Tanya had with her.

AN: I am asking for your feedback as to what kind of things you guys might want to see Bella and the rest of the gang do to stop the wedding.

I am going to add some recs at the bottom of each chapter from now on.

Dead On My Feet by Cesca Marie

Summary: Recovering from a serious illness, Edward knows what it is to be

invisible but obvious to everyone around him. . Bella, who has watched a loved

one die of protracted illness, understands the tightrope-act of life on the

edge. .net/s/6007656/10/


	3. When Life Throws Lemons At You

Sadly SM owns the characters.

Chapter 3: When Life Throws Lemons At You

* * *

~*B*~

_His beautiful, long fingers ghosted over my heated skin till they found purchase on my bare breasts. A soft moan left my lips. His right hand began to move and caress my curves as it continued down my warm body. He found the apex between my thighs and smirked. _I awoke with my hand in my panties and covered in a sheen of sweat. That was the third night that I had the same dream of Edward Cullen and awoke the same way. The sad thing was that it could never be more than a dream for him and I.

Three days earlier I walked into my office expecting to see Tanya Denali and her fiance, but not Edward Cullen. I had to be careful not to let the mask slip revealing my pain. I knew my luck would run out soon, but did it have to be today? I guess I was fooling myself believing that Edward and I could have a chance. Our meeting went as well as it could with Edward giving me a strange look, I don't know if it was to say sorry or just a regretful look.

Tanya explained what she wanted as her dream wedding day and we talked flowers, venues, menus, and cakes. Tanya didn't tell me why they needed a rushed wedding. She simply said "Eddie and I want to be married as soon as possible." I almost grimaced. But changed my facial expression fast so no one would see. We decided the rehearsal dinner would be held at the Bacon Mansion Bed and Breakfast. The bridal party would stay the night there, dress and be brought out to the Amaani Lounge where both the bachelor and the bachelorette parties would be held, in separate lounge rooms of course. Then I suggested the bride and groom have the ceremony at the French Creek Manor. It was a beautiful 1930's manor that has been remodeled to accommodate any celebration. Tanya wanted the wedding and reception to be held at the Woodmark hotel. The guests from out of town would also be staying there. Edward didn't want it at the hotel because it wasn't secluded enough and he loved the old time feel of the Manor, but Tanya wasn't letting him choose telling him she had dreamed of this day since she was five and she began to pout. I had to stifle my laughter at the twenty-five year old woman pouting as if she were five. Edward told Tanya they would talk about it later. Tanya and Edward wanted to discuss this with their parents and would think about anything that they might want to change.

As Tanya and Edward were leaving Tanya gave me a list of names of people in the wedding party. After they left I was surprised to see one name on the list that I never would have thought would be on there in a million years. After work I grabbed something to eat and ran home. I was physically and mentally exhausted.

I ate my Chinese take-out. My fortune cookie was a little late, it read: Life is full of surprises, some good, some bad. After I cleaned up my mess I took a relaxing bath and waited for the stress of the day to drift away with the steam. When I got out of the bath Alice was finally home. I sat on the couch next to her and tried to find the best way to say what had been on my mind since Tanya and Edward left my office.

"Traitor." I said with hurt in my voice. "What?" Alice asked surprised. "I said Traitor." I repeated louder. Alice's blue eyes widened in horror. "What are you talking about?" She asked, confusion clearly written on her face. "I met with my new client I told you about and it's Tanya Denali and you are in the wedding!" I started crying big crocodile tears, I wasn't even sure that she could understand me as I said "Edward is the groom!" She must have understood me because when I said that because she gasped. "I am so sorry Bella, She is an acquaintance from college. She had three design classes with me. I found she was a little bossy and fake, but when she asked she said I was one of her best college friends and it made me feel guilty and so I said yes. I really am sorry." she hugged me fiercely and began to run her fingers soothingly through my hair. We must have sat on the couch for a while because I eventually fell a sleep, and it was one o'clock in the morning when I awoke.

I slowly traveled to my bed where I once again dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

AN: Leave me a message telling me which place you want them to have the wedding at, there are links to pictures of each location on my profile.

I am going to try to update hopefully once a week. I have updated the first two

chapters closely together because I am excited! Lol.

Rec Time: Taking You Home by Hope4more

What's another loss in Bella's life? Everything.

Only she now has two people depending on her to pull them through.

Will Wyoming hold everything she never knew she wanted?

She also writes the story Hand Me Down

Bella is pregnant, alone and broke.

She doesn't turn to the ones she should.

She toughens it out on her own.

Unexpected turn of events keep happening in her life; it comes as a great surprise who turns to be the one constant in her life. AH/AU R/R Lemon


	4. Life Goes On, Or So They Say

SM owns all

I got a beta!*Does happy dance*=P

She is NTMREashleyXcore!

You should go check out some of her stories.

Chapter 4: Life Goes On, Or So They Say

*B*

Four days later I was still a little let down. I was having more vivid dreams of Edward and wished they would stop. I had forgiven Alice, I mean it really wasn't her fault that Edward was getting married to Tanya. If I really thought about it the looked perfect for each other. They were both equally stunning. Tanya was a very beautiful, young, strawberry blonde, and from the few hours we spent talking about planning her dream wedding I got the feeling that she was very nice. Although when I thought about it she didn't ask Edward what he liked or wanted, but some men like it that way and he may have told her to do whatever she wanted. Although they couldn't agree on the venues. Tanya called me last night and said her and Mrs. Irena Denali were leaving the state to go dress shopping in New York City. We would meet at the venues next week for tours and design the groom and wedding cake.

I was very surprised to receive a call from Edward saying that he wanted to me and Alice to come to a party that he was having with a few friends and family. It was going to be at his parents home near the water. I felt a little uneasy going knowing Tanya wouldn't be there so I said "I don't know I was thinking of going to my Charlie and Sue's house and visit." Edward nipped that in the butt quickly by saying "My parents want to meet Charlie as well so I called and invited him and Sue over too. Charlie said that they had a guest staying with them and I told him to bring him too." I wanted to yell "Shit", but I let out a small "Okay." I could hear the excitement in his voice when he said "Pick you up Saturday at eleven."then the line went silent. "I am in so much trouble I thought." I went to bed and awoke from what had become my nightly routine, Dreaming of Edward. Alice wanted to dress me so I gave in. I used to argue, but I soon learned it was futile. She lightly curled my hair and put me in a knee length gray and white speckled dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black belt around my waist. I fought her on the heels and she gave in letting me wear my favorite black flats. Alice wore a light blue knee length halter dress with gold lace up heels. We were dressed ten minutes early and I was already wringing my hands together.

Edward was a few minutes late and looking like sex on legs. He had a white button up on with the top three buttons opened his shirt was halfway untucked. He had his dress shoes in his hand and was putting them in the trunk of a silver Volvo. He had on black Nike's. He caught me staring and smiled at me and I blushed crimson. "Sorry I had to work a half day. Every six months the whole staff gets together and throws out the charts older than five years. It makes things easier. You girls ready?" he asked as he opened our doors for us. Once we were on our way, he and I began talking about his family and how much we had changed. I talked about how Charlie got remarried to Sue, Rene and Phil living in Florida, and work. He talked about how Carlisle and Esme were doing, work, and Emmett. Emmett is Edward's 27 year old cousin or brother for all intents and purposes. He told me about Emmett's 25 year old fiance Rosalie Hale. We also talked about people that should be at the party. The annual party was something the Cullen's have done since Emmett and Edward were in high school.

When we arrived Esme engulfed me in a hug and Carlisle gave me a welcoming smile. They truly were a stunning couple, the Doctor and his Wife. Edward then introduced me to Emmett, a mountain of a man. I was expecting a handshake from Emmett, but he picked me up and gave me a big bear hug nearly cutting off my oxygen. Some one from behind hit him on the head really hard and told him to put me down. I was stunned at who it was. It was a tall blonde woman with a scowl on her face pointed at the giant of a man. Even with a scowl on her face she still remained to be the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Emmett them began to rub his head and said. "Damn Rose you didn't have to hit me so hard I would never cheat on you, besides Eddie here has a soft spot for Bella." He began to move his eyebrows in a suggestive way, I blushed, and Edward rolled his eyes. Then Everyone including Edward began to laugh. Rosalie gave me the impression that she didn't like me but was civil nonetheless.

Edward showed me around his parents home and them we went outside to meet everyone else. Edward introduced me to a short bottle blonde, the Maid of Honor, Lauren Mallory and her boyfriend, Edward's friend from high school, Tyler Crowley. Lauren doesn't like me very much. I could tell from the sneer that was in place while I spoke with her. Edward then introduced me to his best friend, and colleague, Jasper Whitlock. We spoke for a little while but then Alice came up to me and asked to talk to me. Once we were alone she said she thought Jasper was hot and wanted to be introduced to him. So that is what I did. They hit it off right from the start and he seemed as interested in Alice as she was in him.

Just before it was time to eat Edward left to help his dad and I ran into Charlie and Sue. Charlie said that he had someone he wanted to introduce me to. It was a man named Jacob Black. Charlie said that he was Sue's nephew and not so subtly said he was single. When Charlie said this I shot him a look that could have killed him. Charlie told me how Jake was a mechanic and he was buying and remodeling some rooms in a house in Seattle but it wouldn't be ready for another month.

Jacob was nice. He was tall, well built, and seemed easy to get along with. Jake told me about his business in Seattle and how he was staying with my dad and Sue till his house was finished. We talked until dinner was served. I sat between Edward and Alice at one of the many tables set up in the backyard. We drank and drank and drank some more. I could tell I was pretty drunk once I noticed that almost all the guests had left including Charlie and his matchmaking ways. Emmett suggested we all sober up by watching a movie. I can't even tell you what movie it was because by the time I took off my flats and sat next to Edward on the big comfy couch I was out like as if someone had flicked a switch.

AN: I have put pictures up on my profile of the outfits and car.

Rec Time:

Volturi Order by The Spoilt One and Footroza

it is NOT on but is on The Writer's Coffee Shop Blog!

Summary:15 yr old Bella has a fairly normal life. That was until her mum's new boyfriend came on the scene. Will Bella survive her new life? Dark Themes, Cannon Pairings. GRAPHIC

Aro is really creeptastic in this story.

.?sid=1

For the Summer by: Camoozle

Summary: Every year Bella waits for the 'Pay Checks' to roll into her

sleepy river town and every year Edward's hers, just for the summer. AH, AU,

OOC, B/E

.net/s/5934882/1/For_the_Summer

She also has a blog for this story where she puts weekly teasers on Mondays.


End file.
